


i'm rooting for you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Romance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Cedric dan obrolan sebelum namanya ia masukkan ke dalam piala api.





	i'm rooting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon

"Kau yakin mau mencoba?"

Cedric menoleh, mendapati wajah Cho yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya berubah khawatir. Cedric mengulas senyum kecil sebelum membalas, "Ya, ayahku bahkan sudah menyetujuinya."

Cho menggigit bibir. "Tapi ini berbahaya, Ced."

"Kementerian membuat aturan minimal 17 tahun karena alasan itu, Cho."

"Aku tahu, tapi...." Cho menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Cedric. "Kau ... akan berhasil, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin itu," tegas Cedric. "Tapi aku akan berusaha memenangkan turnamen ini."

Cho terdiam.

"Dan aku bisa memastikan kalau aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar selamat."

Cho, akhirnya, mengangguk pelan. "A-aku akan mendukungmu."

Kemudian Cedric memeluk gadis itu erat.


End file.
